


Serial Killers

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Multi, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin and Yukio Okumura are wanted serial killers, on the loose in Japan. Closest friends become enemies, and strangers become hostages. Learn all about the lives of wanted murderers Rin and Yukio Okumura.





	1. 1 - The Beginning, Okumura

Shiro Fujimoto was a family man, or a supposed one. He cherished his two sons, but mostly his youngest, Yukio. While Yukio got used to a life of glamour, Rin got used to a life of fear and disappointment. He was used to not being treated as well as his brother. While Yukio got the master bedrooms of all the homes they moved to, Rin got the smaller rooms, located in the worst part of the house. Shiro even got Yukio a car when he was too young to drive. 

Rin became spiteful. Yukio became spoiled. Both got used to the lives they led, and both got angry when something went wrong with their wants. 

 

-

_April 12th, 2005_

 

Shiro finished unpacking the moving truck and wiped away a sweat. 

"See? We just saved a whole $500 from not getting professionals!" He laughed. His wife, Yuri, just sighed and went inside. Her oldest son, Rin, followed her inside. Once inside, Yuri showed Rin the room that they would have to share. Yuri never went against Shiro's orders, and if he wanted Yukio to have the best room, that's what went. 

"Momma, why do we have to share a room?" Rin asked, innocence evident in his voice. He held his stuffed animal, a bear, very close. Yuri looked down at him with a look of sadness that had forever been etched into her blue eyes. 

"Papa says so," Was all she said. "I'm sorry, love..." 

"It's okay!" He smiled and gently took her hand. "I love you!" 

She couldn't help but smile. She kneeled down and kissed his head. "I love you, too." 

Meanwhile, with Yukio, Shiro took the boy on a tour of the house. He held his father's hand as they walked up a lovely staircase, to the upstairs bedroom. Directly across the staircase was the master bedroom, and Shiro took Yukio into there. He instructed the boy to sit down. When Yukio sat, Shiro started talking. 

"My boy...Do you know what room this is?" He asked. Yukio nodded. Shiro smiled. "I want you to have it. All of this? The fireplace, the bathroom, the closet, it's all yours." 

Yukio smiled. "Thank you, papa." 

Shiro nodded and went to his new room, a slightly smaller room just next door. 

 

-

_2009_

 

It had been nearly five years since the family moved into their new home. Yukio was going to a very high-class Catholic school. Rin was in the town's regular high school. Both boys had quite a number of friends in their schools, Yukio more than Rin. Rin's best friends were a group of boys and a girl. Izumo Kamiki, Ryuji Suguro, Renzou Shima, and Miwa Konekomaru. Yukio had a girl named Minami Kato. who frequently brought along her friends Shiemi Moriyama and Ami Akamira. Shiemi became Rin and Yukio's close friend. Ami simply became their acquaintances. 

It was the middle of the boys first years in high school. Rin had earned the title 'Most Likely To Be Remembered' from his middle school, while Yukio's school was K-12, so he hadn't graduated yet. Yuri and Shiro had split, but because Shiro wanted more from her, so he kept her in the house. He had a new wife, Tatsuko Kirigakure. She had a daughter, named Shura, who became their step sister. Tatsuko and Yuri were good friends, but Tatsuko's marriage to Shiro strained that relationship as Tatsuko was suddenly aware of Shiro's nature. Tatsuko fled the country shortly after September ended, leaving Yuri and her daughter alone with Shiro. 

Shura became the strong woman of the house, protecting the boys at all costs. One day, when nobody but Shiro, Shura, and Yuri were home, as the boys were in school, Shura heard screaming coming from Shiro's bedroom upstairs, and went to investigate. She found Yuri, bloodied but not dead. Shiro was standing over her with a wrench, claiming she was a useless, weak bitch. Shiro had yet to notice Shura, but Yuri had. She reached out a hand for Shura, only for Shiro to continue hitting her on the head with the wrench. After more of Yuri's weak begging, she had died. The carpet was stained with blood, and Shura was a bit traumatized. Her and Yuri hadn't been all that close. Shura vowed to herself that she wouldn't let Rin and Yukio reach that same fate. 

Over the next few weeks, Shura and Rin became very close. She got a job just to spoil him, and he loved her for it. He saw her as a mother, and she saw him as a baby brother. Their relationship was well. Despite this, her and Yukio had a rocky relationship, and Yukio still saw his father as amazing, despite Shura telling him he really wasn't. When Shiro was convicted of tax fraud, he fled the country and went to America. Yukio immediately wanted to race to go to him, but his big road stop was his step sister, Shura. 

"Yukio, you can't go to America! That man killed your mother and lied to us about the money issue! He's nothing!" Shura tried as she pulled items out of the bag that Yukio was packing. Yukio stared at her in the eyes. 

"You're not going to stop me from seeing him. Everything you speak is lies. Now, move!" He pushed her aside and kept packing. Shura didn't budge. 

"You're a child, four eyes! Enough with this! Do you really want to see the man who sexually abused you and your mother?!" 

It got silent, until Yukio turned to her with rage in his eyes. He grabbed a beer bottle that Shiro left in his room, as he usually used the master bedroom, and turned to her. "Don't you ever accuse my father of committing such acts!" 

He attempted to smash the bottle over her head, but she wasn't going to tolerate it. She grabbed his wrist before socking him in the face, knocking him out. He let go of the beer bottle. Rin came upstairs, and Shura explained everything to him. Together, they handcuffed Yukio to the bed and moved away any objects that could be used to do harm. 

"He's just like your father..." She sighed. "I'm worried about him. I'm worried about you." She spoke with Rin as they cleaned up the room. "I really am..." 

Rin nodded in agreement. "Should we get him some mental counselling?" 

"I think that would be best..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa this is gonna flop


	2. 2 - Making A Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhh i feel so awkward using honorifics but whatever fdhjcbv

Shura, Rin, and Yukio had to move into a townhouse, as Shiro had sold their house due to his crimes. Yukio absolutely hated living in such a small home, and hated Shura even more. He didn't understand that she was all he had left, though Rin understood that very well. Rin and Shura got along quite well, while the usually spoiled Yukio spent all day in his room. Even in a two room townhouse, he made sure to get the bigger room and make Shura and Rin share the smaller one. 

"Morning, Rin," Shura greeted as she entered the kitchen. Rin was cooking. He smiled back at her and hummed back a response. "Still no Yukio?" 

"Nope, he's just..." Rin frowned. "He's something else. Therapy hasn't helped him in the least." 

They kept talking about the boy, who unbeknownst to them, was listening to their conversation from behind a wall. He gripped a gun tightly in his hand as he stared daggers at Shura, who had her back turned to him. With no hesitation whatsoever, he stepped out from his hiding place, cocked the pistol, and shot her. The room went silent for a brief moment before Rin started screaming. Shura was not yet dead, but the wound was fatal. Still, Yukio had not had enough. He grabbed a pot from under the sink and started smashing it into her skull, before shooting her another two times in the chest. She lay dead on the ground in front of them. 

Rin's food was starting to burn, but it didn't matter anymore. He slowly backed away, causing Yukio to nonchalantly walk forward, turn off the stove, and shove Rin against a wall. 

"I won't hurt you, as long as you keep this between us," Yukio spoke, glaring right through the trembling older twin. Rin gulped and nodded. Yukio left the room, presumably to run away from a life in prison. Rin dropped to the floor in front of Shura, unable to accept her death. He shook her before trying CPR and mouth to mouth. He then tried to stop the bleeding and called 119 (Japanese version of 911). When the police got there and asked who had killed her, he hesitated. 

"M...Masked intruder..." He stopped himself from saying his brother, despite everything in him telling him to. 

 

**2 - Making A Murderer**

 

Yukio was staying in a hotel - a high quality hotel. He was very flirtatious with all the workers there, and even offered to spend a night with a particular girl in return for a room update. 

"I-I'm sorry sir, but that's against hotel policy...I could lose my job..." She apologized. Her nametag read 'Okori Mihojo', and she looked to be about Yukio's age - meaning she was a first year in high school. 

"Miho-chan, who's gonna know?" Yukio smirked. 

"The security cameras littered around the hotel." 

Okori had long red hair, down to her upper back. Her eyes were green, and she wore the hotel's uniform, a beige blazer over a while dress shirt and beige tube skirt. 

Yukio smiled. "When's your break? I can show you a fun time, then." 

Okori flushed red at the idea. "M-My parents would kill me!" 

"Who says they'll know?" 

She went silent. The other receptionists were glaring at her, as if telling her to fuck him and move on. 

"My break is...is in an hour..." She mumbled. "Next in line, please..." 

Yukio smiled and moved out of line for the other costumer, sitting in the lobby to wait for Okori to get out of work. 

 

-

 

Okori exited the employee area in her school uniform. It was clear that she went to True Cross' normal school, the school for the less wealthy. She had probably seen Rin around, or vice versa. Yukio stood up and greeted her, and she tensed up. Her face was bright red and she was extremely flustered. This made Yukio happy. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the hotel, to a love hotel downtown. She went with him despite knowing where they were going. After booking a room, he took her upstairs. She set her bag down on the desk in there and stood timidly in the doorway after Yukio went inside. 

"Come on, your break won't last very long," He gently pulled her to the bed and kissed her deeply before gently taking off her clothes. 

You can imagine the rest. 

 

-

 

Okori panted a bit heavily after the whole ordeal. After their initial first round, Yukio had gotten turned on again by her, so they did a few more rounds. Her break was long over, and she had to call in mid-sex to tell her boss she would be late. 

Yukio was exhausted, but happy. He hugged her tightly to try and convince her to stay after she went to the bathroom to wash up. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk losing my job!" Okori hastily got dressed. "If you want, I'll come back after my shift ends. Bye!" She left the room and ran out, leaving Yukio to bask in his sexual fantasies, all containing her as the main star. 

 

-

 

Rin spent days inside the house, crying. Had it not been for Suguro Ryuji, his closest friend, he would not have eaten at all. Shura was gone, and despite everything he knew about who killed her, he couldn't sell his own brother out like that. He spent everyday in guilt, before the guilt became anger. He started to blame Yukio and his friends for everything going wrong in his life, including the disappearance of his mother. 

"Hey...Suguro," Rin slowly spoke. "I'm going to visit my father next week, want anything?" 

Suguro denied his offer. Rin had saved up over a thousand dollar for a plane ticket. He had heard his father tell stories of his dream home in America to Yukio.

'A beach front mansion in Los Angeles. We'll live there together!' He had said to Yukio. That was Rin's first lead, but his only lead. He didn't know where to go, but he knew for sure that Los Angeles might have held a clue. 

 

-

 

The plane landed in Los Angeles, California. Rin had accomplished his first goal, and now all he had to do was find his father. He was sure his instincts would lead him to the man. His flight back to Japan was in a week. 

He searched for any house with an ocean view. He knocked on every single door and asked for a Fujimoto Shiro, and all of them said they hadn't seen him. 

Then, he arrived in the slums. He knocked on every door, only to be greeted with a 'Sorry, I don't know." 

He finally arrived at one house that made his heart pound, and he was sure he had the right place. He slowly knocked on the door, and heard stuff shattering inside before a man frantically answered the door. It was his father, and Shiro was less than thrilled to see his less favorite of the two sons. Still, he let Rin inside. 

"Rin! My boy! how are you?" Shiro smiled brightly as soon as the door was closed. "How is everyone?" 

Rin glared at the man before speaking. "What happened to my mother." 

Shiro was taken aback by the sudden harshness. Rin had never dared glare at him, or ask such direct questions. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Rin advanced forward. "What the fuck happened to my mother?!" 

Shiro took a step back before grabbing his beer bottle. He had turned to alcohol to take away his misery temporarily. "I-I don't know. Get away from me, now!" 

Rin growled and pushed the elder man back. "You turned Yukio into a monster...He killed Shura, taking after what you did to mom! How fucking proud of him are you, now?!" 

Shiro feigned ignorance. "How dare you accuse me of murdering her?!" 

The house went silent. Rin collected himself and dropped his backpack onto the floor. "I'm...sorry..." 

Shiro got up and stumbled back again. "You're weak...Just like Yuri. You're no better than her! Leave my home!" 

Anger rose up again in Rin. Him and Yuri were extremely close, and for his father to call his late wife weak really stabbed him.

Speaking of...

His breathing got heavier as his anger rose to it's maximum level. He grabbed a beer bottle from the same table Shiro grabbed one from before smashing it over the old man's head, before going to the kitchen and getting the largest knife he could find and stabbing it through Shiro's chest and stomach. After a lot of agony, the man died under Rin, who was bloodied and crying. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He kept repeating over and over, his crying becoming weaker and weaker as he got more tired and less regretful. "Mom...I got revenge. Are you happy?" 

 


	3. 3 - Okumura Madness

Rin fled the scene, carrying the beer bottle and knife in his bag to make sure the least amount of DNA was left. He didn't want to be a wanted criminal, at least not in America. He waited for his week stay in the country to end before he got caught, and as soon as he was able to go home, he went home. 

He went to Shura's grave to talk and vent his feelings first thing. He told of how overjoyed he was to have done what he did, but also felt a sense of despair for taking his only father out of the world. 

"I don't know what else to do..." He sighed deeply and got up. "It's hard being without you, but I'll manage, okay?" He smiled sadly and left, heading back home to get ready for the day ahead. 

 

**3 - Okumura Madness**

 

Yukio was over his infatuation with Okori, but still wanted to keep in touch to have a booty call whenever he wanted. He decided to go home to see how things were holding out. He was hoping that Rin would have either killed himself or moved on, but preferred the latter. 

He entered the home with his key and set his bags down. He noticed Rin on the couch, watching the news. 

"In other news, the three separate murders of three Okumura's has been given a nickname: Okumura Madness. After the murder of Yuri Egin, her husband fled the country to escape his wife's death, but then his stepdaughter was reported murdered by a home intruder. After that, Shiro Fujimoto was found dead in his Los Angeles home. More news at 5, stay tuned." 

Yukio's blood went cold, before he felt utmost rage upon hearing of his father's death. He marched up to Rin and grabbed him by his hair. "What the fuck did you do to dad?!" 

Rin screamed and used his hand to try and get his enraged brother away, but it only caused more pain as the younger sibling tightened his grip. Rin started hitting and swatting at the boy who soon let go. Rin stood and turned around to face him. "Why do you ask?" 

"You killed him, didn't you?!" He leaped forward and tackled Rin, causing a glass coffee table behind them to shatter into pieces. They wrestled on the ground, grunting with effort as they hit and kicked each other. 

"Why do you suspect me?!" The older sibling barked. "I wouldn't want to see that old man even if it was his birthday!" 

Yukio growled and grabbed a shard of glass, pressing it to the other boy's neck. "Why did you kill him?! I know it was you. Suguro told me about your trip to Los Angeles!" 

Rin was out of arguments, so he asked a simple question. "Why did you kill Shura?" 

The house went silent. Yukio slowly got off and wiped his nose, which was bleeding. Rin licked his bleeding lip and got up as well. 

"I guess we're both guilty of something, huh?" Rin calmly spoke. "I killed dad...because he killed mom..." 

"Shura took me away from my life I had before," Yukio said. His words infuriated Rin, because the motives were completely different. 

Rin chuckled grimly. "I killed him because he hurt someone else. You killed Shura because you weren't spoiled anymore? How fucking pathetic are you?" 

They both stared at each other, glaring in silence as if trying to read the other's next move. 

"I'll never forgive you for killing him," Yukio snarled. "You'll burn in hell." 

"Then I guess I'll see you there." 

 

-

 

The two brothers, despite growing tensions, knew deep down that they were all alone. They decided to stay together, and Yukio even transferred into Rin's school to keep the financial stability. Rin had to get a job, though. 

While Rin was away at work, Yukio got a bit bored, so he decided to call Okori over. When she showed up, Rin was right behind her, which shot all plans for Yukio's night of fun. Though he wasn't a man who cared too much for sex and relationships, when he got aroused it lasted. 

It got him a bit angry. If she wasn't there to please him, why did she even show up? What's her point of existence? 

_If she was not there to please him, then she shouldn't be anywhere._

Yukio asked Rin to leave the house to get some groceries. Rin hesitantly obliged and left the house. Now that Yukio and Okori were alone, he pulled the girl to his bed. She went along silently, undressing on their way there to make his job easier. 

Midway through, pants and moans of pleasure turned to screams of pain as Yukio stabbed her in the chest with a pocket knife he had hidden under his covers. He kept providing her with pleasure, as each thrust into her became rougher and deeper. But as he got deeper, so did the blade. He stared as the blade dug deeper. 

Her mind seemed to be confused on if she should scream or moan. She felt immense pleasure but at the same time, unbearable pain. She didn't want to die, so she started fighting back against him. He pinned her wrists to the bed with his one free hand and kept stabbing different parts of her. Eventually, her adrenaline faded away and she could no longer fight, so she went limp, not yet dead. 

He pulled out and stopped stabbing her. "Why are you still alive?" Yukio spoke. "You should just die already. Your entire purpose was to provide me with pleasure, and you didn't even do that right! How dare you make a fool out of me?! Just die already, you worthless pile of scum!" He shouted, grabbing the knife once again and stabbing it into her neck before dropping it. She was holding on so desperately to her fleeting life, and he wanted to watch as it drained away. 

She reached a weak hand out for him, and he grabbed it, breaking the fingers and chuckling at the pained expression as they snapped one by one. 

Then, her body refused to fight anymore.  She went completely limp, finally dead. Yukio stared at her dead body for a moment before breaking out into uncharacteristic laughter. He calmed himself before Rin got home and cleaned up her clothes on the floor. He tore the fabrics apart and flushed them down the toilet before waiting for Rin to get home. 

Rin entered the house and saw his brother sitting at the table, half nude and covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" 

"Help me clean up a dead body," Yukio deadpanned. 

"What?!" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for this chapter I'm on extreme writers block


	5. Authors Note

Hi everyone! It's me, Kira. 

I'm not one to do author's notes, but I feel it's needed. 

I want to focus on a general fiction book I'm writing on Wattpad (follow me @KiraTypes). This story is something I want to use to get better and maybe get recognized. That being said, I will be going on a hiatus until I not only have inspiration for this book, but also time. I hope you all understand my break, even if there's not many of you to understand in the first place. 

I may take a month, or maybe just a few weeks. Whatever the case may be, I will be back. 

With that being said, thank you all for reading. 

-Kira


End file.
